


长睡不醒

by canlloveyou



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou
Summary: 康纳在研究新型昏睡吹箭，结果自己成了第一个试验品。面对在身边长睡不醒的儿子，海尔森非常有效的遏制了自己的兽欲……才怪啊！





	长睡不醒

当两个小刺客抬着康纳出现在海尔森面前时，海尔森明显是被震惊了。他有多久没见到康纳了？一个月？两个月？三个月？不知道。曾经康纳时不时就在晚上摸进他的庄园，像个春梦一样滚烫的钻进他的被窝，可最近不知怎的，突然销声匿迹，既不来联系海尔森，海尔森也联系不到他。  
对此，海尔森并未直接发表什么看法，但每天晚上睁眼等到午夜的时候，他心里都情不自禁地暗骂康纳就是个小混蛋，负心汉，居然不知道来看他孤独的父亲一眼。他已经决定好了，等到康纳来了，他就先泼杯水在这个小混蛋脸上，然后一脚从二楼窗户踹出去。一定要康纳好好的求他（听上去非常超现实），他才会原谅康纳。  
结果，康纳来是来了，却是被人抬着来的。这下海尔森没法实行他的计划了，而且还被小刺客们凝重的脸色吓掉了半条魂。  
“他是受伤了吗？”海尔森忍住惊慌问。  
刺客们表情严肃：“没有，但是他一时半会儿醒不过来了。”  
“那他是……”  
于是海尔森听了一个北美刺客导师康纳研究新型昏睡吹箭，兴冲冲地跑到父亲的庄园附近打猎结果扎了自己手指的故事。  
海尔森嘴角抽搐。  
“药性太强了，康纳导师可能要睡一两天才能睡醒，”小刺客满脸纠结，“这里离您的庄园挺近的，我们就抬到您这里来了。您看能不能……让他在这里睡一天……？”  
“我似乎也没法说不能。”海尔森黑着脸，“抬卧室来吧。”

结果就是一直到晚上，海尔森吃完晚饭回了卧室，他儿子还是躺在床上呼呼大睡，因为睡的深沉，睡姿格外乖巧，难得安安分分地平躺着，一只手臂在被子外，搭在腰间。海尔森换了睡衣，看了看熟睡的康纳，叹了口气钻进被子。  
被窝里倒是热气腾腾，康纳裸着身子，因为海尔森嫌他的刺客袍太脏又懒得给套睡衣。现在他浑身滚烫，唯独被子外的手臂晾的冰凉。海尔森帮他把手臂挪进被子，在被子下暖烘烘地抱紧了他，闻到年轻人身上独有的肉体的芬芳。他想康纳了，想的挠心挠肺要死要活，平时还好，康纳一在眼前，他登时觉得这思念如潮水般汹涌澎湃，简直要人性命。他把脸埋进被子里，拼命嗅闻康纳的味道，恨不能把康纳一口吃进肚里，省得这孩子到处乱跑。  
康纳无知无觉，呼呼大睡，海尔森抬手在他脸上拍拍，当然拍不醒。举起手来准备给一个耳光，又悄悄地放了下来。再怎么没良心也是自家崽子，这一巴掌海尔森还真舍不得打。  
算了算了，海尔森愤愤不平地抱着他闭上眼睛，放肆地把腿压在他身上。现在先饶了他，等他醒了，折腾不死他！

睡到半夜，海尔森莫名其妙醒了。他在睡意里爬起来喝了口水，躺下打算继续睡。康纳依旧在他身边，呼吸平稳，睡的舒服极了。海尔森辗转反侧没睡着，登时有些嫉妒康纳。自己一天天的失眠，这小子睡的倒是挺高兴，动都不带动一下的！  
嫉妒之下，海尔森在康纳腿上直接扇了一巴掌。这一巴掌下去打的不轻，他的手都粘在上面拿不下来了，康纳的大腿光滑的要死，又暖烘烘的，肌肉结实，线条完美，直叫他忍不住捏了又捏。一时间许多回忆涌上心头。他想起很久以前他们第一次滚在床上，康纳衣衫半解，脸色绯红，带着点羞涩的笑，但依旧毫不掩饰自己的欲望，迫不及待地扯开衣服向父亲展示自己的身体。海尔森那时肯定啃咬了他的大腿，在那闪着深色光泽的皮肤上留下一个个牙印。还有在他深陷在那具年轻的身体里时，手指情不自禁地捏紧康纳的大腿，留下通红的指印。不，不仅仅是大腿，还有那膨胀着柔软的胸肌，结实的窄腰，刺客得意里带着野性的笑，淫荡的张开腿迎合亲生父亲的动作。“父亲，”他当时这么说，眼睛里水光潋滟，“干我，求你了。”  
该，死，的，小，狼，崽。  
海尔森猛地压在康纳身上，捏住下巴给了一个恶狠狠的咬吻，滋味好的他都舍不得松开。美中不足的是康纳依旧是熟睡着，毫无反应。不过也许这样更有意思，海尔森忍不住用自己的勃起磨蹭他的大腿。康纳哼哼了一下，再无其他反应，睡的像个躺在母亲怀里的婴儿，甚至海尔森把手指伸向他的嘴时，他真的像吸吮乳头一样吸了口海尔森的手指，完全是婴儿的举动。海尔森心里火烧火燎的，口水都快下来了，赶紧咬了几口那富有弹性的肌肉解解馋。康纳咂咂嘴，无意识地分开双腿，舒展四肢，大概是想睡的更舒服一点。这倒是方便海尔森拉开他的腿霸王硬上弓。  
有那么几分钟，海尔森有些罪恶感。康纳睡的这样熟，这样可爱，这样纯洁，就好像朵百合花一样恬静俊美，秀色可餐。但是海尔森，本应该做个好好照顾他的父亲，现在却挺着鸡巴，猥琐地拉开儿子的双腿，准备把儿子当做性玩具或者街边的妓女，插进去好好爽爽。  
他在愧疚的心情里纠结了一会儿，愧疚地脱去自己的睡衣，愧疚地拉开儿子的腿，愧疚地俯下去舔弄儿子的后穴。他尝到熟悉的，浓郁的麝香味，正是他迷恋至极的美妙滋味。那温热柔韧的触感，分明是在大肆欢迎他的舌头。康纳平日里颇有些不知羞耻，小狼崽的羞涩脸红向来是对着女士们的，对于海尔森，就变成了大大咧咧想要什么立马扑上来抢。这孩子的脑子大概只有一根筋，欲拒还迎根本不存在，只要饿了，就立刻露出尖牙，要吃海尔森的肉喝海尔森的血——哦，具体的说应该是想吃海尔森的鸡巴喝海尔森的精液了。但只有一种情况他会红着脸抗拒，就是海尔森现在在做的事——每次海尔森舔他，他都会很接受不了的挣扎反对。“太脏了……”他总这么嘟哝，“你就不能别舔那里了吗？老变态……”  
可惜，现在的康纳不会害羞，可他的身体还是那么饥渴淫荡。后穴不需要主人清醒就开始缓缓淌水，收缩着把外来者的舌头往里吸。海尔森吃的津津有味，用舌头把甜蜜的淫液扫进嘴里，又在穴口使劲吸了几口。康纳的喉咙里发出模糊的声音，好像小猫在猫妈妈怀里撒娇一样，温柔可人。海尔森爬起来，握住自己的阴茎顶在已经软濡的穴口，毫不犹豫地操了进去。  
“呃……”康纳微微挺起腰，似乎有些经受不住，嗓子里挤出些呻吟。海尔森很久没有这么兴奋了，他觉得自己是个正在迷奸亲生儿子的混蛋父亲，不顾孩子的意愿把阴茎放进孩子的体内，要用精液喂养那具年轻的身体。儿子醒来后一定会很伤心，很害怕，缩起来看着父亲瑟瑟发抖，哭着说不要，但是父亲不会心慈手软，只会再次扒开他的臀肉，光明正大强奸他，让他变成父亲的小新娘，不管他怎么挣扎哭喊都只会操进他紧致的肉穴，强迫他沉迷在背德的快感里，在这扭曲的性爱中射空自己。  
这样的想象让海尔森越来越性奋，几乎无法保持理智，一味的往里面使劲闯。艳红的肠肉包裹住男人的阴茎，像是有无数张小嘴正吸着粗壮阴茎上的青筋。纯洁的孩子被恶魔父亲破了处，从此恶魔阴魂不散，把他变成活生生的装精液的容皿，变成只能哭着摇屁股求操的荡妇。康纳的四肢在抽搐，简直像是在快感里垂死一样，仿佛下一刻就要因为承受不了这么多快乐上了天堂。  
天堂？天堂不就在他两腿之间的肉洞里吗？  
海尔森越干越来劲，康纳也流水流的仿佛失禁，床单湿了一大片，怕是不能睡了。渐渐地康纳的反应越来越大，喉咙里也发出连续不断的呼噜声，这下真的像只被操坏了的小母猫了。终于，可怜的年轻人在快感里勉强睁开了双眼。  
“不，不要……”他喃喃自语，“不要，你是……谁……？”  
海尔森突然意识到，康纳还是没有完全清醒，而且卧室没有点灯，康纳甚至没有认出正在干他的人是谁。刺客肯定以为自己是被一个陌生人给迷奸了，也许是个路人，也许是个英军，也许……是个圣殿骑士。总之，他的贞洁（他真的还有吗）完全被玷污了。  
这更让人兴奋了。海尔森动作更加放肆，双球撞在年轻人的臀肉上发出啪啪声，淫水四溅。药效还是没有过，康纳只能勉强挪动身体，发出些抗议的声音，眼睛睁一只闭一只，蹙着眉表示反抗。  
“停，停下，”他含糊不清地呢喃，“我不要……不要……”  
海尔森俯下身，温柔地舔弄他的耳垂，下面却恰恰相反，更加凶狠地进攻。阴茎要磨平肠肉上的褶皱似的用力操干，直干的康纳小腹涨热，浑身酥麻，眼泪顺着眼角滑下来，嘴里支支吾吾说不清话，依旧是那几句“不要，停下”。肉穴比以往更软也更紧，吸的海尔森热血沸腾，爽的腰都直不起来。康纳的眼睛压根没有焦距，迷茫地看着上方，黑乎乎的什么也看不见，只能勉强看清有个人在自己身上使用自己。海尔森却开了鹰眼，把他这幅可怜模样尽收眼底，一时间又怜又爱，低头亲了又亲，在他耳边低声咕哝着问他舒不舒服。康纳似乎也认不出他的声音，却被那低沉的嗓音激的浑身颤抖，勉强抬起一只手似乎要推开他，却使不上劲，软软地落回床单上。就这样意识不清醒，身体也不听使唤，只能张开腿被不知道是谁的人在黑暗里操弄，脑子里乱成一团，终于彻底堕落在快感里。  
海尔森哪里能忍受这么柔软，可怜兮兮的他，再加上经久未见，很快便坚持不住，眼看要登上高潮，更加粗鲁不堪地揉捏他的胸部，啃咬他的脖颈，恨不能把他整个人吞吃入腹。终于在康纳发出一声沙哑尖利的呻吟时，他猛地往前一顶，一股股射进儿子的身体。太久没做这个，射出来的东西又多又稠，康纳不舒服的哼唧着，被迫接受了屁股被精液灌满的黏腻感。  
他的父亲疲惫地把头放在他的颈窝，阴茎渐渐变软，带着些白浊自己滑出了小穴。康纳愣愣地睁着眼睛，神智渐渐清醒起来，但药效没过，依旧是手软脚软，睡意连绵。他甚至困得都不想搞清到底是谁操了自己，反正鼻尖萦绕的气息那般熟悉，又温暖又安全。眼睛一闭，他决定随便是谁，他反正要继续睡觉了。  
这一觉睡的断断续续，时不时又因为被操干醒来，醒来也懒得动，爽够了又闭眼睡觉。如果现在把他扔到街上被随便什么人强奸，他也懒得睁眼。就这样迷迷糊糊，到了第二天中午，康纳终于，彻底清醒了。  
“醒了？”他看见海尔森撑着头躺在自己身边，玩味地看着自己，“新型昏睡吹箭效果不错啊。”  
“可以送你一点。”康纳本能地回答，然后突然想起昨晚……  
“哦，是你，”他撅着嘴缩进被子，“老变态，我睡觉你都不放过我……”  
海尔森轻笑一声。屋里拉着窗帘，但依旧能透入些阳光。在这昏暗的光线下，不知怎的，衣衫凌乱的父亲看起来却剑眉星眸，慵懒优雅，格外英俊。康纳心里喜欢，侧过身抱住他，向他索吻。父亲立即贴上他的嘴唇，直接把舌头伸进来，直亲的他喘不上气才罢休。  
“想你了，”海尔森在他耳边窃窃私语，“这么久都不来见我，你这个不要脸的小混蛋，是不是想熬死我。”  
“我很忙而已，”康纳撇着嘴，“我本来想给你看看我的吹箭，顺便在你庄园附近打点野味给你嘛……”  
“结果扎了手了？”海尔森冷哼一声，“你这还能用来实战吗？要是当着英军的面昏睡过去，你猜你会怎么样？”  
“他们肯定不会趁我睡觉强奸我，”小狼崽翻了个白眼，“你以为人人都跟你一样变态吗？”  
“那可不一定，”海尔森的手指滑过那还留着手印的胸肌，然后探下去肆无忌惮地揉捏小狼崽的屁股，“你这么诱人，万一他们心生邪念……”  
“把我按在地上轮奸，一个个捅进我屁股？”康纳嗤笑一声，“拜托，也就是你会……等等！”他有些惊悚地看着海尔森渴求的表情，“你喜欢这个主意？你这个……”  
“不知羞耻的老变态，”海尔森接上了他的话，“我还真想看你被别人轮奸，不过现在……”他翻身压上年轻的刺客，“先让我好好疼爱你一下……”  
“您都疼爱了一晚上了，父亲，”康纳挖苦道，“我这么大的人了，不需要这么多疼爱，屁股都肿了。而且你就不能让我先吃点东西吗？我饿了哎。”  
下一秒父亲精神焕发的阴茎一下子怼在他脸上。他愤怒地看向父亲的脸，得到的是一个得意洋洋的眼神。  
“吃吧，”父亲慈爱地说，慢慢把阴茎塞进他嘴里，“你会喜欢的，我的乖孩子。”  
康纳眯着眼吞下了喂给他的东西。  
没准他还真喜欢。

**Author's Note:**

> 写完就扔出去了几乎没改。最近没有写作的状态啊。  
> “精液可是大补啊。”海尔森肯定这么骗过康纳。啧啧啧。  
> 说不定他真想看康纳被轮奸之类的……说不定康纳还真想让他看看……  
> 我是变态【自我批评】


End file.
